Der neutrale Titel
by cold mirror
Summary: Da Voldemort seine innere Muschi geküsst hat, erlangt er neue Macht und terroriesiert Italien und Hogwarts! Lupin verwndelt sich währenddessen in einen Clown mit Quietscheschuhen, Dumbledore kümmert sich um nix und Lucius ist nicht blond, sondern nur..


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling hat äh und äh ne weißte die hat das halt gemacht und so.

**--- HARRY POTTER ---  
und der neutrale Tital ohne Tiere**

  
  


Harry: Hallo.  
  
Das waren die ersten Worte Harry Potters.  
  
Harry: Hallo Mama! Hallo Papa! Hallo Lord Voldemort!  
  
Voldie: Oh hallo Harry! Ich bring nur schnell deine Eltern um!  
  
So fing alles an. Gegenwart.  
  
Harry: *spielt Mau-Mau mit Ron* Ha! 'Ne 7!  
  
Ron: Oah! *nimmt zwei Karten*  
  
Harry: Ha! 'Ne 8!  
  
Ron: Man!  
  
Harry: *behindert* Das ist witzig!  
  
In diesem Moment kam Hermine.  
  
Hermine: Hach! *betätschelt eingebildet ihr Haar* Ich bin so klug! *sieht Harry+Ron* Was macht ihr denn da? Spielt ihr etwa Karten!? Warum spielt ihr nicht Schach?  
  
Ron: *kreisch* NEIN! Ich will nicht schon wieder von der Königin zermatscht werden!  
  
Harry: Wir können ja das normale Schach spielen. Wir müssen nicht extra in den zweiten Stock.  
  
Ron: War das nicht im Keller?  
  
Hermine: Nein, ich glaube das war im dritten Stock.  
  
Stille.  
  
Hermine: Ach, is ja auch egal!  
  
Harry: Genau! Ich kann dich ja auch so mit meiner Königin zermatschen!  
  
Ron: NEEEIIIN!!! *rennt weg und schließt sich im Jungsklo ein*  
  
Plötzlich kam die maulende Myrte.  
  
Ron: Ey, hier ist das Jungsklo!  
  
Myrte: Hups, hab mich wohl im Abfluss geirrt! Ach ja, findest du nicht auch, das die Bodenfliesen in einem Schachbrettmuster viel schöner aussehen würden??  
  
Ron: *kreisch* NEEEEEEEIIII- *plötzlich ganz trocken* Das ist völlig aus dem Kontext gegriffen.  
  
Myrte: Oh... Kannst du noch mehr Fachbegriffe??  
  
Ron: Ja! Exibisionismus!  
  
Myrte: Ahja... sonst noch was?  
  
Ron: Äh ja... 300 Gramm Mettwurst.  
  
Myrte: Pü! *verschwindet im vollgeschissenem Klo*  
  
Schalten wir um zu Dumbledore-TV. Tüüt.  
  
Dumbi: Hallo Leute! Heute lernen wir wie man aus einem Phoenix eine lustige Weihnachtdekoration macht!  
  
Phoenix: *aus dem Hintergrund* Hey! Jemand hat mir den Schwanz abgeschnitten!

McGonnagal: *kommt abgehetzt in seinem Büro an* Ich mag diese Treppe nicht! Sie ist so - lang! Und stufig! Und steil! Und ständig bin ich über Unkraut gestolpert! Hab mich an 'ner Diestel und 'ner Brennnessel gepiekt! Und 'ne Schlange hat mich gebissen! Das war bestimmt der Basilisk! *hustet, bekommt keine Luft mehr und fällt um*  
  
Dumbi: *überlegt angestrengt* Hm... auf der Treppe wächst doch garkein Unkraut... vielleicht hat sie den Rollstuhlweg genommen...  
  
Schnitt auf einen Unkraut-überwucherten, mit lauter spitzen Felsen übersähten, steilen Abhang, bei dem das Geländer fehlt und der ein großes Loch auf halber Strecke hat, das mit einer verrosteten, löchrigen Metallplatte verdeckt wurde.  
  
Schalten wir wieder zu Harry und Hermine, die inzwischen Schach spielten. Ron wagte es, die Tür einem Spalt aufzumachen und hineinzuschielen.  
  
Hermine+Harry: Hi Ron, willst du mit Schach spielen?  
  
Ron: *macht Tür wieder zu, schließt ab, schluckt den Schlüssel runter, geht auf Klo, kackt ihn wieder aus und schaut auf ihn herab* Ihh... man, hab ich 'ne schnelle Verdauung...  
  
Myrte: *kommt aus dem Klo* Hast du schon das neue Klopapier gesehen? Schachbrettmuster!  
  
Ron: *dreht durch*DAS DARF DOCH WOHL NICHT WAHR SEIN!!!  
  
An dieser Stelle sei erwähnt, dass J.K. Rowling ein neues Buch geschrieben hat mit dem Titel "Ron Weasley - dreht durch", das fast so erfolgreich ist wie ihr vorheriges Buch "Harry Potter - dreht durch" - nah an dem Kassenerfolg von "Mia - die Strandkatze"  
  
Ron: *sieht sich das Klopapier an* AUCH NOCH MIT 'NER KÖNIGIN!! AHHHHHH!! *kracht durch die Tür, rennt halbnackt in eine Horde kreischender Mädchen* Scheiße...  
  
Snape: Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wisch dir das nächste Mal den Po ab, Weasley!  
  
Ron hatte natürlich das Schach-Klopapier nicht benutzt und nun kamen auch noch Harry und Hermine vorbei.  
  
Hermine: Ron! Hast du dir etwa nicht den Arsch abgewischt?! Du bist voll eklig und unhygienisch! *tätschelt ihr Haar* Und ich bin so klug!  
  
Ron: *versucht sich zu rechtfertigen* Schuldigung! Schachbrett! Scheiße! *wird ohnmächtig*  
  
Snape: Wie interessant. Kommt, Kinder!  
  
Kinder: Jaaaaaaaa Professoooooooor Snaaaaaape! *treten auf seinen Mantel*  
  
Snape: Ihr nervt mich, wisst ihr das, Kinder?  
  
Kinder: Jaaaaaaaa Professoooooooor Snaaaaaape!  
  
Harry: Helfen Sie Ron!  
  
Snape: Hier! Gib ihm diesen Trank!  
  
Ron: *trinkt und kommt wieder zu sich*  
  
Snape: Guck mal, das ist ein lustiges Schachbrettmuster auf der Beschriftung! Hab ich gemalt als mir langweilig war!  
  
Ron: *fällt wieder um*  
  
Harry: Hey! Ich dachte- also- Sie sollten doch- Ron ist- aber- wieso- Ach, is ja auch egal, im fünftem Buch müssen Sie mir helfen! Ha!  
  
Snape: Ich bin aber erst beim viertem! Ha!  
  
Harry: Mist...  
  
Hermine: Manchmal denke ich, du bist mit Bernd dem Brot verwandt.  
  
Harry: Ja... nur dass ich kein Brot bin. Manchmal denke ich, wir sind siamesische Zwillinge, nur das wir keine Zwillinge sind, und siamesische schon garnicht, aber davon abgesehen hast du völlig recht.  
  
Hermine: Komm wir bringen Ron zum Krankenflügel... ach, hast du schon die neuen Schach-Bettbezüge da gesehen??  
  
Schalten wir wieder um zu Dumbledore. Tüüt.  
  
Dumbi: Hey Leute! Wollt ihr wissen wie man aus einem altem Gemälde eine trendy Handtasche bastelt??  
  
McGonnagal: *unten auf'm Boden* Nein...  
  
Dumbi: Oh! Dann wollt ihr sicher wissen wie man aus ausgerupften Barthaaren einen Pullover häkelt??  
  
McGonnagal: *überlegt kurz, entschließt sich aber doch* Nein...  
  
Dumbi: Oh. WAS WOLLT IHR DANN???  
  
McGonnagal: Alles, nur nicht Maoam. Und jetzt hilf mir hoch.  
  
Dumbi: Nagut. *hilft ihr* Warum bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?  
  
McGonnagal: Ich hab meine Jacke vergessen. Und jetzt da ich meine Jacke wieder habe, werde ich wieder gehen... AHHHH! *stolpert und kullert wieder den Rollstuhlweg runter*  
  
Dumbi: Gut, jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder wichtigeren Dingen widmen! Den Vorbereitungen zum von mir selbst erfundenen Schach-feiertag! Der Schach-feiertag ist fast so toll wie Weihnachten! Es gibt Geschenke, es gibt Festbraten und keinen dämlichen Baum! *sieht sich um und merkt, dass er malwieder Selbstgespräche führt* Wem erzähl ich das? Fawkes!  
  
Fawkes: *murmelt* Oh nein, er hat mich gesehen...  
  
Dumbi: Ich bin sowas ähnliches wie der Weihnachtsmann! Nur cooler! Da guck ich doch gleich mal auf meine Liste von braven und bösen Kindern! *schaut auf Liste, die aber eher wie alter Kassenbong aussieht* Ich hab meine Lesebrille nicht auf, aber ich glaube Ronald Weasley war am bravsten! Der bekommt etwas ganz besonders schachbrettiges!  
  
Fawkes: Das Wort "schachbrettig" gibt's garnicht.  
  
Dumbi: *völlig überzeugt* Du bist ein Vogel, du kannst nicht sprechen.  
  
Fawkes: Ach ja stimmt. Äh... ich meine... Tschiep! Tschiep! *murmelt* Nicht mal 'ne Sprechrolle bekommt man hier... Saftladen... *verpufft zu Asche und ersteht wieder auf* Hi, ich bin's Fawkes! Und wer bist du?  
  
Dumbi: Albus Dumbledore! Wir kennen uns doch schon seit Jahren!  
  
Fawkes: Nö. Ich bin doch grad wieder auferstanden.  
  
Dumbi: *grummel* Scheiß Vogel... *hat'n Einfall* Wir brauchen noch ein Festmahl für den Schach-feiertag...  
  
Etwas später.  
  
Dumbi: *macht eine Ansage* Alle Schüler begeben sich bitte in die große Halle, weil ich den von mir selbst erfundenen Schach-feiertag bekannt geben will! *stockt* Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?? Jetzt hab ich ja schon alles verraten!! *stockt* Äh... kommt trotzdem! Bitte! Ähm... tüüt.  
  
McGonnagal: *aus dem Hintergrund* Es nützt nichts, wenn du "Tüüt" sagst, sie haben trotzdem alles gehört.  
  
Dumbi: ...tüüt.  
  
Doch keiner der Schüler kam. Außer einem - Ron. Er wollte sich endlich seinen bescheuerten Schach-ängsten stellen und wäre fast durchgedreht, als er die vielen Schachbrettmuster sah, aber zum Glück wurde er vom köstlich duftenden Phoenix-braten abgelenkt.  
  
Ron: *kommt sabbernd auf den Braten zu*  
  
Dumbi: Nimm ruhig eine Keule, mein Junge!  
  
Ron: Danke! *mampft*  
  
Dumbi: Ist ein feiner Phoenixbraten, ne?  
  
Ron: *hält inne* Ist das etwas ihr Phoenix? *sieht wimmernd auf die angeknabberte Keule* Fawkes??  
  
Dumbi: Äh- aber nein! Die gibt's doch an jeder Straßenecke! Ich würde doch niemals meinen Fawkes zu einem Braten verarbeiten! *reißt Schild mit der Aufschrift "Fawkes - Eigentum von Albus Dumbledore" von einem Schenkel ab* Iss nur weiter!  
  
Ron: Okay! *mampf* Darf ich dann heute zu ihnen hochkommen und Fawkes füttern?  
  
Dumbi: Neinnnnnnnnnnnnn... *überlegt* Er ist auf Diät!  
  
Ron: Oh... Darf ich ihn dann einfach nur streicheln?  
  
Dumbi: *schon etwas gereizter* Neinnnnnnnnnnnn... er hat eine ansteckende Krankheit! Wenn du ihn auch nur berührst bekommst du lauter eitrige Pusteln an den Händen und Haarausfall und Krätze-  
  
Ron: Ich bekomm meine Ratte wieder??? Dann will ich sofort zu ihm"! *rennt los*  
  
Dumbi: *panisch* NEEEEIIIIIN! Äh... ich meine... Nein Ron... es ist zu gefährlich, ähm... Einbruch und Diebstahl, du verstehst, ich hab überall Fallen aufgebaut, du könntest dich schwer verletzen...  
  
Schnitt auf eine alte rostige Mausefalle.  
  
Dumbi: Du kannst Fawkes morgen besuchen. Ja... komm morgen!  
  
Ron: Okay!  
  
Der nächste Tag. Ron kommt zu Dumbledore in's Büro. Auf Fawkes' Stange sitzt eine alte zerfledderte Diddl-maus.  
  
Ron: Fawkes! Du sieht genauso aus wie immer! *streichelt die Diddl-maus*  
  
Dumbi: Wie gut, dass alle Weasleys so schlechte Augen haben...  
  
Plötzlich kam Snape verschlafen in's Büro.  
  
Snape: *quengelt* Hat jemand meine Diddl-maus gesehen? *gasp* Ihhh! Weasley fässt meinen Plüschi mit seinen Scheiße-fingern an!!!  
  
Dumbi: Severus, irgendetwas musste ich dem Jungen doch geben.  
  
Snape: *heult* Plüschi... *schlurft weg*

Etwas später. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gelangweilt in der Gegend herum. Das war's, schalten wir um zu Voldemort-TV! Tüüt.  
  
Voldie: *sitzt auf Klo, ließt Zeitung und schaut erschrocken in die Kamera* Was?!  
  
Und wieder zurück.  
  
Harry: *fässt sich an die Stirn* Au! Meine Narbe schmerzt! Ich glaube Voldemort ist sehr wütend! Ich werd gleich mal Sirius texten! *holt Handy hervor* Hi Schnuffi wuffi puffi muffi stinkihundi! Narbe tut weh, Voldie wütend. Wie geht's sonst so? HDGDL -Harry. *schaut auf* Wie geht Sirius' Nummer nochmal?  
  
Hermine: Was's das denn? Ich denke, Handys funktionieren hier nicht?  
  
Harry: Doch, das hier schon! Das ist nämlich ein magisches Handy!   
  
Hermine: Und wo hast du das her?  
  
Harry: Äh... das hab ich gefunden!  
  
Draco: *im Hintergrund* Ey, wo's mein Handy??  
  
An einem anderen Ort.  
  
Sirius' Handy: Piep piep. Piep piep.  
  
Sirius: Ahr! Meine Handy klingelt! Musse SMS lesen!  
  
Lupin: Wieso redest du so komisch?  
  
Sirius: Iche binne in Italia! Musse mich tahrnen! Weile man unse verfolgte!  
  
Lupin: Ja, du hast recht... Voldemort könnte überall sein...  
  
Sie gehen weiter und kommen an einem Restaurant vorbei, in dem eine dunkle Gestalt sitzt und eine Pizza mampft.  
  
Voldie: *zischt* Bella Italia... *lacht verschwörerisch*  
  
Fetter Restaurantbesitzer: *kommt plötzlich angetrampelt* Try this one! *schüttet 'ne Tonne Gewürze auf die Pizza*  
  
Voldie: Ich- aber-  
  
F. R.: Is very nice! *kippt 'ne Flasche Olivenöl hinterher*  
  
Voldie: Ähm... sänk ju...  
  
Wieder bei Sirius und Lupin.  
  
Sirius: *textet an Harry zurück* Mach dir um Voldie keine Gedanken. Denk lieber an Sex, das beruhigt. Mir geht's gut. Remus hat'n Sonnenbrand auf'm Arsch. Bis dann -Sirius.  
  
Lupin: Du hast ihm doch nicht etwas von meinem Sonnenbrand erzählt?  
  
Sirius: Nein...  
  
Wieder zurück zu Harry und seinen Kumpelz.  
  
Handy: Piepelipiep.  
  
Harry: Oh, Sirius hat zurückge-  
  
Draco: Hey, das ist doch Klingelton von meinem Handy!! Potter hat mein Handy geklaut!!!  
  
Harry: Ich hab's gefunden - jetzt gehört's mir! Was kann ich'n dafür, wenn du nicht richtig auf deine Sachen aufpassen kannst?  
  
Draco: Gib mir mein Handy wieder, du hässlicher *piep*!  
  
Harry: Oah! Das sagt ja der Richtige! Wo doch selber immer *piep* *piep* mit Ziegen *piep* *piep* auf deine Mutter!  
  
Draco: Ach ja? Du be*piep* *piep* kannst ja noch nicht mal *piep* *piep* Empfängnisverhütung *piep* *piep* Nilpferd!  
  
Snape: Kinder, ihr sollt das Piep-wort nicht sagen.  
  
Harry: ...Nilpferd?  
  
Draco: Gib mir mein Handy wieder, du verwixte Fickscheißfotze! Sonst kack ich dir in's Bett!   
  
Snape: Schon besser. Seht ihr, man kann Streite auch vernünftig regeln. Und jetzt gib Malfoy sein Handy wieder, Potter.  
  
Harry: Ja gut... *schleckt das Handy an* Hier bitte, Draco!  
  
Draco: Ihh, der hat mein Handy angesabbert!  
  
Snape: Na und, er ist doch nicht giftig! Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu Weasley, der meinen Plüschi mit seinen Scheiße-Fingern angefasst hat!  
  
Draco: Ähm... Plüschi?!  
  
Snape: Ähä... ähm... soso, wir nehmen also ein Handy mit in die Schule, Malfoy?? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass die hier verboten sind! *schnappt das Handy und geht weg*  
  
Etwas später saßen die Gryffies in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich.  
  
Ron: Na Ginny, du hast noch garnichts über deine Klasse erzählt. Wer is'n da so drin?  
  
Ginny: Also, wir haben eine Brigitte...  
  
Neville: *freut sich* Bibi Blocksberg heißt auch Brigitte, aber alle nennen sie Bibi! Wollt ihr mir nicht auch einen Spitznamen geben?? Nevilli?? Nevvi? Oder Ninni?   
  
Hermine: Wie wär's mit Joffi?  
  
Neville: Hä?  
  
Hermine: J. O. F. = Junge ohne Freunde.  
  
Neville: Oh. *senkt den Kopf*  
  
Ginny: ...dann noch eine Erika, eine Evelina und eine Rosa...  
  
Ron: Die heißt Rosa?  
  
Ginny: Ja! Rat mal, was ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist!  
  
Ron: Rosa?  
  
Ginny: Nein, Gelb.  
  
Ron: Oh.  
  
Ginny: Dann haben wir noch eine Kathrin...  
  
Harry: Das ist der beste Name von allen!  
  
Ginny: ...und einen Tjark Leander...  
  
Alle: *wollen lustige Kommentare geben, aber ihnen fällt nix ein, weshalb sie Grunzlaute von sich geben*  
  
Ginny: Und Mohammed! Er ist mein bester Freund! Hier, wir haben Bilder zusammen gemalt! *holt Bilder von Flugzeugen, die in die zwei Türme von "Herr der Ringe" stürzen hervor*  
  
Ron: Ach Ginny, der alte Saruman kann doch nix dafür, dass er am 11. September Geburtstag hat...  
  
Ginny: Ich hab noch mehr gemalt, hier! Ein Familienportät! Das bin ich, das bist du, das sind die anderem im Haus und das ist Percy, dem auf 'ner Folterbank bei lebendigem Leibe die Gedärme aus dem Bauch geschnitten werden!  
  
Ron: Ähä. *tätschelt sie* Toll Ginny...  
  
Schalten wir um zu Plüschi.  
  
Plüschi: *sitzt auf Fawkes' Stange und macht nix*  
  
Dumbi: *kommt vorbei, stupst ihn an*  
  
Plüschi: *fällt runter in die Vogelscheiße*  
  
In Snapes Büro.  
  
Snape: *schreckt auf* Es ist etwas passiert... es ist etwas schlimmes passiert... es ist etwas mit Plüschi passiert... ich werde gleich sauer... wie Milch...  
  
Wieder bei den Gryffies.  
  
Ron: Und dieser Mohammed, in welchem Haus ist der? Doch nicht etwa in Gryffindor?  
  
Ginny: Nein, in Slytherin!  
  
Alle: *Geräusche tiefster Erschütterung*  
  
Ginny: Und er ist Dracos kleiner Bruder!  
  
Harry: Mohammed Malfoy? T-HA! Was für ein beschissener Name!  
  
Hermine: Wie kommt das denn bitteschön? Lucius ist doch verheiratet und außerdem würde er seinem Kind doch nie so einen komischen Namen geben!  
  
Alle: *sehen sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an*  
  
Hermine: Also... ich meine... "Draco" ist sicherlich auch ein recht ungewöhnlicher Name, aber Mohammed ist doch nun wirklich nicht Lucius' Art!  
  
Ginny: Lucius hat Urlaub in der Türkei gemacht, dann besoffen geheiratet, die Frau hat denn halt 'n Kind gekriegt und es Mohammed genannt. Und nun ist Mohammed verstoßen worden und wohnt im Waisenhaus.  
  
Harry: *erst traurig* Ohhh... *erschrocken* Tom Riddle hat auch im Waisenhaus gewohnt!  
  
Geigenquietsch!  
  
Alle: *gasp*  
  
Harry: Und er war auch Slytherin!  
  
Schrillerer Geigenquietsch!  
  
Alle: *noch doller gasp*  
  
Ginny: War er auch halb Türke?  
  
Döödööö.  
  
Harry: Ne.  
  
Zurück zu Voldemort-TV!  
  
Voldie: *folgt einer Pistazienspur, die Sirius und Lupin hinterlassen haben*  
  
Er entdeckt sie schließlich und beobachtet sie, wie sie Muschis streicheln. Äh. Katzen.  
  
Lupin: Ich glaube, Voldie ist ganz in unserer Nähe, wir müssen uns tarnen!  
  
Sirius: *gröhlt* BELLA ITALIA!!   
  
Lupin: Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Tarnung, wenn du rumbrüllst...  
  
Sirius: *singt schief* Buena Sierra, Seniurina, buena sierra!  
  
Voldie: *beobachtet sie von weiter weg* Diese Idioten! Wieso mach ich das überhaupt?? Warum schick ich nicht meine Todesser?!   
  
Er spielte mit dem Gedanken Lucius zu schicken, aber seit dem "Unfall" in der Türkei konnte man ihm nichts mehr zutrauen.  
  
Voldie: *schlurft langsam hinter ihnen her* Ich bin schon voll lange nicht mehr so oft und solange zu Fuß gegangen... ich werde nicht weit kommen, wenn mir die Sonne auf die Birne knallt!  
  
Etwas später.  
  
Sirius: Remus, vergiss nicht deinen Arsch mit Sonnenmilch einzureiben!

Lupin: Mhm... guckt auch keiner?

Sirius: Neeeiin... 

Lupin: Nagut... *lässt die Hose runter*   
  
Touristen: *fotografieren Lupins Arsch*  
  
Zeichner: *malt seinen Arsch*  
  
Verkäufer: *lässt sein Obst fallen*  
  
Reiche Dame: *will sich Lippenstift auftragen und malt ihn bis zum Ohr*  
  
Autofahrer: *fährt vorbei und biegt in eine Straße ein* Hier wollte ich garnicht hin! *fährt zurück, sieht Lupins Arsch und kracht in den Hafen*  
  
Matrose: Ahhh!! *fällt vom Schiff* Ich kann nicht schwimmen!  
  
Käpitän: Wieso hab ich dich dann eingestellt!?  
  
Lupin: Guckt wirklich keiner?  
  
Sirius: Nein! Und jetzt nörgel nicht rum und lass mich deinen Arsch einreiben!  
  
Lupin: *gasp* Voldemort!  
  
Sirius: Wo?  
  
Lupin: Da hinten! Auf 'm Mofa!  
  
Mofa: Meeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
Voldie: Har! Har! Ihr entkommt mir nicht!

Mofa: Meeee... pött pött... pff... *würgt ab*  
  
Voldie: Harharhar- oh nein! Los! Weiter! *hüpft auf der Mofa rum* Nur noch ein Stückchen! *kullert die letzten Meter bis zu Sirius und Lupin* Gleich hab ich euch! Gleich! Ja! GLEICH!! *schnappt nach ihnen, aber Mofa rollt die Straße wieder zurück nach unten* Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
  
Wieder bei den Gryffies.  
  
Ron: Jetzt haben wir genug über Ginnys Klasse gelabert! Reden wir lieber über mich!  
  
Harry: Ja... fang schon mal an zu erzählen... ich geh solange auf Klo... *geht los*  
  
Ron: Nein warte, ich komm mit!  
  
Harry: Nee, du wischst dir nicht den Arsch ab!  
  
Ron: Ja... du hast recht! Weißt du, bei uns zu Hause gibt es kein Klopapier! Das wird bei so einer großen Familie mit Verdauungsstörungen zu einem teurem Problem! Mum strickt es immer selber und wir verwerten es dann wieder! WAS MEINST DU WARUM MEIN PULLOVER SO BRAUN IST!?  
  
Hermine: *räusper* Reden wir lieber über etwas anderes. Über mich! *täschel* Ich bin so-  
  
Harry+Ron: Klug. Wir wissen's.  
  
Hermine: Wir könnten ja mal ganz normal darüber diskutieren wer dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnt.  
  
Ron: Gryffindor natürlich! Weil wir Extrapunkte dafür kriegen, dass Harry malwieder die Welt gerettet hat oderso...  
  
Harry: *bohrt in der Nase* Ja genau...  
  
Hermine: Wolltest du nicht auf Klo gehen?  
  
Harry: *sitzt einige Sekunden still da* Hat sich erledigt.  
  
Ron: Und ihr sagt ich sei eklig!  
  
Hermine: Bist du auch.  
  
Ron: ...ja. Merkt ihr nicht auch, dass wir uns auf tiefstes Niveau begeben und sich alles zum Fäkalhumor wendet?  
  
Hermine: Du hast recht. Wir sollten damit aufhören.  
  
Stille.  
  
Harry: *pups*  
  
Hermine: Ähm... ab jetzt!  
  
Nun sitzen unsere Gryffies also stumm da und machen nix. An dieser Stelle wird die Story langweilig, deswegen blenden wir ein paar lustige Geräusche ein.  
  
Ron: *Augenaufschlag*  
  
Boioioioioioioioing!  
  
Hermine: *kratzt sich*  
  
Yaaaaahoohoohooee!!  
  
Harry: *macht absolut garnichts*  
  
Boom! Klirr! Miao! Boioioioing! Sirr! *pups* *gulp* *rülps* Wheeeee!!!  
  
Okay es reicht. Jetzt sollte wieder etwas spannendes passieren.  
  
Sirius: Boa, da sind wir aber haarknapp an Voldemort vorbeigekommen! ...gibt's das Wort "haarknapp" überhaupt?  
  
Lupin: Nein.  
  
Voldie hatte es aufgegeben sie mit seiner Mofa zu verfolgen und wollte nun seine Todesser zusammenrufen. Das klappte allerdings nicht so, weil er nicht die richtige Nummer wusste, dann auch noch sein Handygeld alle war, er sich 'ne neue Karte holen musste, hatte dann alle seine gespeicherten Nummern ausprobiert (drei), aber konnte niemanden erreichen, weil er nicht wusste ob er jetzt noch 'ne andere Vorwahl wählen musste, weil er ja in Italien war, bis er dann schließlich irgendjemanden angerufen hat, den er garnicht kannte und ihm sein ganzes Leid erzählt und brach dann irgendwann zusammen. So saß er also traurig im Gebüsch, zwischen Ziegen-kadavern und heulte. Doch plötzlich kam eine wilde kleine Katze und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Muschi: Hallo. Ich bin Leonard Nimoy. Küss mich, denn... ich äh... bin ein verwandelter Prinz!   
  
Voldie: *starrt ihn verwirrt an*  
  
Muschi: *schon etwas bedrohlicher* Küss mich.  
  
Voldie: W- wieso? Ich küss doch keine Katze!  
  
Muschi: Ich bin ein Kater.  
  
Voldie: Ja und? Ich will keinen Prinzen oderso! Ich bin doch nicht schwul!  
  
Muschi: Jaja... das sagen sie alle...  
  
Voldie: Äh... wie... alle?  
  
Muschi: Ja der komische Typ, der sich in'n Hund verwandeln kann und der andere... mit'm Sonnenbrand auf'm Arsch.  
  
Voldie: Black und Lupin! Wo hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen??  
  
Muschi: Das sage ich erst, wenn du mich küsst!  
  
Voldie: Aber ich fang mir dann doch irgendwelche Bazillen ein und du hast bestimmt eklige kleine Würmchen im Fell!  
  
Muschi: Nein, ich bin kerngesund. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ein verzauberter Prinz bin.  
  
Voldie: Ach ja? Seit wann bist denn bitteschön verzaubert?  
  
Muschi: Ähhhhhhhm... seit... öh... einem Jahr! Ja! Genau! Ein Jahr schon! Schreckliche Zeit, wirklich! Du musst mich erlösen!  
  
Voldie: Soso. Und wovon hast du dich das letzte Jahr ernährt?  
  
Muschi: ...Katzenfutter?  
  
Voldie: Siehste! Und ich will garnicht wissen wo du dich das letzte Mal geleckt hast!  
  
Schalten wir um zu Dumbledores Büro. Dumbi war kurz nach draußen gegangen, um eine zu rauchen, doch sein Bart fing Feuer, so dass er schreinend im Kreis lief (Feuer! Feuer! Feuer! Feuer!) und sich dann in den See stürzte, wo ihn die Riesenkrake erfasste und er einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit ihr führen musste! Da dieser Kampf langweilig ist, schalten wir um zu Snape, der in Dumbis Büro gegangen war, um etwas zu suchen, dass er auch mit Scheiße vollschmieren konnte, um Rache zu nehmen! Da Dumbi aber viele Dinge als sein liebstes und teuerstes bezeichnete und am nächsten Tag schon wieder vergessen hatte, wie sie hießen, war die Suche ziemlich schwer. Aber Snape hatte eine tolle Idee! Da er wusste, dass Dumbi Harry Potter sehr schätzte, ging er zu ihm hin und schmierte ihn mit...  
Neeeiiin...  
Schalten wir lieber zu etwas apetitlichem!  
Schnitt auf einen dunkelrot glänzenden Apfel.   
Dann kommt Wayne Schalinski aus "Liebling, ich hab die Kinder geschrumpft", probiert seine Schrumpfmachine an ihm aus und er explodiert in tausend Fetzen.   
Der Apfel sieht übrigens noch genauso aus wie vorher...  
Wieder zurück zu Voldie.  
  
Muschi: Küss mich.  
  
Voldie: *verzweifelt* Ich will dich nicht küssen, verdammt nochmal!!!

Außer dem schreiendem Voldemort und dem kleinem harmlosen Kätzchen war noch eine alte zahnlose Ommi auf der Straße und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
Voldie: *zeigt drohend auf Ommi* Dich auch nicht!!!  
  
Ommi: Oi! *schmeißt ihren Gehstock ins Gebüsch und rennt so schnell wie sie kann davon*  
  
3 Minuten später.  
  
Ommi: *ist inzwischen 5 Meter weiter gekommen und bricht erschöpft zusammen*  
  
Muschi: Wenn du mich küsst ist alles vorbei und dann starren dich die Leute auch nicht mehr so komisch an!  
  
Voldie: Ahja, und du glaubst, dass sie nicht starren, wenn ich plötzlich eine Katze küsse?!  
  
Muschi: ICH BIN EIN KATER!!!  
  
Voldie: Egal! Ich werde dich jetzt einfach ignorieren! Du bist bestimmt nur eine Halluzination! Hervorgerufen durch diese schreckliche Hitze! Du existierst garnicht!  
  
Muschi: Oh doch! Ich existiere! In deinem Kopf! In Wirklichkeit sprichst du gerade mit dir selbst! Mit deiner gespalteten Persönlichkeit!  
  
Voldie: *empört* Ich hab doch keine zweite Persönlichkeit, die 'ne kleine Katze ist!  
  
Muschi: ICH! BIN! EIN! KATEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!  
  
Voldie: MIR DOCH EGAAAAAL!!! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!!! *hat'n Einfall* Verschwinde! Und komm nie wieder!  
  
Muschi: ...was?  
  
Voldie: Verschwinde! Und Komm! Nie! Wieder!  
  
Muschi: Ähm... *schaut auf die Uhr* Hey, ich hab ja 'ne Uhr!  
  
Voldie: Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr! Der Herr passt jetzt auf uns auf!  
  
Muschi: *gelangweilt* Wenn du das versuchst, was Gollum aus "Herr der Ringe" versucht hat, dann will ich dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht funktionieren wird. Ich bin eins von den anderen Ichs, das du nur durch einen Schuss durch den Kopf loswirst. In diesem Fall jedoch durch einen Kuss. Schuss reimt sich auf Kuss...  
  
Voldie: Das heißt... du bist garkeine echte Katze-  
  
Muschi: *fletscht die Zähne* Ich bin...  
  
Voldie: -sondern nur eine Einbildung... und wenn ich dich küsse, dann küsse ich eigentlich nur mich selbst...  
  
Muschi: Ja... So hab ich das noch garnicht gesehen. *verwirrt* Wieso willst du dich denn selber küssen?!  
  
Voldie: Moment mal, du hast doch Black und Lupin gesehen, wie kommt's, dass ich davon nichts weiß?!  
  
Muschi: Du bist halt nicht ich. Ich bin du, aber du nicht ich, du bist nur du.  
  
Voldie: Ach so... klar... verstehe...  
  
Und nachdem die Muschi solange auf Voldie eingelabert hatte, bis er sie schließlich doch küsste, verpuffte sie und war weg.  
  
Voldie: *hüpft fröhlich umher* Wir sagten, sie soll weggehen und sie ging weg! *schreit* Voldemort ist frei!!!  
  
Doch diesen Schrei hörten Lupin und Sirius eine Straße weiter. Sirius erstickte fast an seiner Spagetti Napoli, Lupin erschrack sogar so sehr, dass er mit dem Gesicht in die Tomatensoße tauchte.  
  
Lupin: *sieht erschrocken auf* *gasp* *batscht in die Tomatensoße*  
  
Sirius: *bekommt ein paar Spritzer ab und sieht ihn stumm an*  
  
Lupin: *schaut verschmiert auf* Was? Ich mach das immer, wenn ich mich erschrecke!  
  
Sirius: Los komm! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Voldemort könnte direkt hinter uns stehen!  
  
Voldie: Hahahaaa! Hab ich euch!  
  
Alter zahnloser Oppi: *nuckelt an seinem Butterkeks* Eh?  
  
Voldie: Oh- äh- tut mir leid... ich bin kurzsichtig, ich dachte sie wären-  
  
Oppi: Eh??  
  
Voldie: Ähm... pardongomatico...  
  
Wir bemerken, dass die Story sich immer weiter in die Länge zieht und nun langsam mal zu ihrem Höhepunkt kommen sollte. Aber wenn man bedenkt was für "Höhepunkte" in den anderen Geschichten vorkommen, nehmen wir lieber einen unspektakulären.  
  
Dumbi: *hat sich inzwischen mit der Krake versöhnt und sitzt auf einer sehr hohen Wasserrutsche* Huiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! *platsch*  
  
Und nun der Schlussteil in dem sich alles zusammenfügt, zum Beispiel alle werden Freunde und gehen auf eine Blumenwiese.   
  
Lupin und Sirius hatten den nächsten Flieger nach Griechenland genommen und "tarnten" sich dort als "Greek Lovers" und brachten unzüchtige Karten und Kalender raus. Voldemort blieb in Italien und fand seine Bestimmung als Ziegenhirte. Alle anderen spielten Mau-Mau.  
  
the end.  
  
Oder auch nicht. Voldemort entschloss sich die Ziegen zu Kampfziegen zu erziehen und verhexte sie, so dass sie fliegen konnten. So kam Voldie also eines schönen Tages auf einer fliegenden Kampfziege nach Hogwarts, um Harry zu töten! Im Gryffindorraum saßen die Gryffies gelangweilt herum und taten nix. Plötzlich kam Voldemort durch's Fenster gekracht! Ron stellte sich todesmutig zwischen Voldemort und seinen besten Freund, der wieder angefangen hatte in der Nase zu bohren und nun kreidebleich und mit einem Finger in der Nase auf Voldemort starrte.  
  
Voldie: Du dummer Junge! Denkst du, du kannst dich mir in den Weg stellen? Ich habe meine innere Muschi geküsst und bin jetzt stärker denn je!!!  
  
Stille.  
  
Ron: *Augenaufschlag*  
  
Gulp! Boioioioioing! Wheeeee!  
  
Voldie: Harry Potter! Sieh zu wie ich deine naiven Freunde umbringe!! Muahahahahahaaar!!! *zückt Zauberstab* Ene mene mei, werd zu Brei! Hex hex! *pling*  
  
Und Ron verpuffte.  
  
Harry: Oh nein! Ron, mein allerbester Lieblingsfreund! So viel haben wir schon zusammen erlebt und nun muss es so enden?? Du hast dein Leben für mich geopfert und ich kann dir nie mehr sagen, wie viel du mir bedeutet hast!!! OH RON!!   
  
Hermine: Es würde viel tragischer wirken, wenn du den Finger aus der Nase nehmen würdest...  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde aus dem Häufchen ein neuer Ron! Denn in ihm zirkulierte noch der Phoenix-braten, was ihm die Macht gab wieder aufzuerstehen!  
  
Voldie: Ha! Toller Trick! Aber dieses schlammblütige Muggelmädchen hat keine Chance gegen mich!!  
  
Hermine: Halt! Du kannst mich umbringen, aber erst musst du mir eine Frage beantworten!   
  
Voldie: Hmmmmm... nagut.  
  
Hermine: Okay, pass auf! Ein Flugzeug stürzt ab, zerschellt an einem Berg, der eine Grenze zwischen zwei Ländern ist und der hintere Teil des Flugzeuges landet im dem einem Land, der vordere im dem anderen. Wo werden die Überlebenden begraben?  
  
Voldie: *überlegt angestrengt* Keine Ahnung...  
  
Hermine: Die Überlebenden werden nicht begraben.  
  
Voldie: *gasp* *lässt seinen Zauberstab fallen* Oh, wie dumm ich war! Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen! Freundschaft ist das wichtigste auf der Welt! Ich erkenne nun, dass es wichtigeres im Leben gibt als Macht und Weltherrschaft!  
  
Ginny: *steht plötzlich vor ihm* Oh Merlin, diese Gefühlsduselei hält man ja nicht aus! Hier!   
*klatscht ihm eine und drückt ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand* Und jetzt bring Harry um!  
  
Aber als Voldie die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn sah, kamen wieder alle Ängste in ihm hoch und er sprang kreischend aus dem Fenster, was er in seiner Panik sogar mehrere Male verfehlte. Mit Harrys Narbe hatte es nämlich etwas besonderes auf sich. Denn als Lord Voldemort noch klein war, musste er vor einem stürmischem Gewitter flüchten und stellte sich unter einen Baum. Doch ein gigantischer Blitz schlug darin ein und der Baum knallte genau auf seine Lieblingskuh Dörthe, seit dem hatte er schreckliche Angst vor Blitzen.

Dies wusste zum Glück Harrys Mutter. Und während Voldie im Nebenzimmer James umbrachte, kritzelte sie schnell mit ihrem extrem wasserfestem Lippenstift einen Blitz auf Harrys Stirn. Sie hätte auch ihr Tätowier-werkzeug benutzen können, aber das wäre zu riskant gewesen, die sie noch in Ausbildung war und nur Viereck-Diddlmäuse und chinesische Zeichen (selbstausgedachte...) zeichnen konnte.  
  
Hermine: Ich bin so froh, dass du die Narbe hast, Harry! Du hättest draufgehen können! Du bist doch total unfähig und dumm, du kannst ja nix!  
  
Harry: Hey, ich hab schon 'n paar Mal die Welt gerettet!  
  
Kaiser von China: Jaja und ich bin der Kaiser von China.  
  
Osterhase: Und ich bin der Osterhase.  
  
Gott: Und ich bin Gott. Gib mir dein Dessert.  
  
Harry: ...wo kommen die alle her?  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass er keine Hose an hatte! Alle lachten ihn aus (sogar Voldies Ziege) und dann wachte er schweißgebadet auf! War alles nur ein Traum? Es war ihm so real vorgekommen, dass er soch nicht mehr sicher war, was Traum und was Wirklichkeit war, weshalb er erschrocken aufsprang und Ron wach schüttelte.  
  
Ron: W- w- was is'n??  
  
Harry: Welcher Tag ist heute? Wo ist der Kaiser von China?? Was ist mit der Ziege??? Sag's mir, WAS???  
  
Ron: Ähm... heute ist Montag, der Kaiser von China ist... glaub ich in China... und die Ziege... wenn du die Ziege mit dem Kopf von Jeanette Biedermann meinst, die steht da hinten.  
  
Ziege: Come baby, come baby, rock me-e-e-e-e-e-e... life!  
  
Harry: Eh?! Wie... was... wo... wer...  
  
Ron: Tjahahaha, das wüsstest du wohl gern.  
  
Harry: Äh... nun... ja.  
  
Ron: Oh. Gut, ich sag's dir. *Pause* Nicht! Ahahahaa *Zeitlupe* hoa... hoa... hoa... hoooouuuuuaaa... *verschwimmt*  
  
Harry hatte nur geträumt, dass er aufgestanden und sich über seinen Traum gewundert hatte! Denn in Wirklichkeit war er kurz nach Voldemorts Angriff ohnmächtig geworden und wachte nun wieder auf, da Voldies Ziege seine Hose angeknabbert hatte und schon an eine empfindliche Stelle gekommen war! Nämlich sein Knie. Er war kitzelig am Knie. Ja.  
  
Harry: Hilfe, die Ziege frisst mich auf!! Warum hilft mir keiner??  
  
Ron: Ach, du hast so schön geschlafen, wir wollten dich nicht wecken.  
  
Harry: *schubst die Ziege weg, die dann anfängt am Sofa zu knabbern* Was machen wir jetzt mit dieser ollen Ziege?  
  
Ron: Wir könnten sie hier behalten! Ziegen sind nützlich! Die fressen Müll!  
  
Harry: *beleidigt* Soll das heißen meine Hose ist Müll?!  
  
Ron: Nein, ich meinte nur, dass sie fast alles fressen! In der Not sogar Zeitung oder Blechdosen!  
  
Harry: Im übertragenen Sinne, meinst du also, dass meine Hose eine Ware für die Masse ist, nichts besonderes, nichts einzigartiges, etwas vergängliches, das niemanden interessiert - denkst du so über mich?? Insgeheim wünscht du dir einen flippigeren Freund, gib's doch zu!  
  
Ron: Äh... ich meinte doch nur, dass die Ziege-  
  
Harry: *brüllt* Was ist mit dir los, man? Es geht hier um unsere Freundschaft! Hör endlich auf von deiner Ziege zu labern!  
  
Ron: *völlig verwirrt* Aber das ist nicht meine Ziege!!!  
  
Hermine: Harry, du fängst schon wieder an, alles auf dich zu beziehen, obwohl Ron etwas völlig anderes meinte! *dreht sich zu allen Anwesenden und ruft aufklärend* Harry lässt mal wieder seine Wut an uns aus, weil Cho ihn nicht küssen will!  
  
Harry: *starrt mit offenem Mund in die Runde*  
  
Was machen eigentlich Sirius und Lupin? Da Greichenland fast so wie Italien war, beschlossen sie wieder nach Hause zu gehen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Denn von Griechenland führte ein kurzer Trampelpfad dort hin.  
  
Lupin: Wie bist du eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee mit uns als "Greek Lovers" gekommen?  
  
Sirius: Wegen den unzüchtigen Karten und Kalendern, die überall an jeder Straßenecke verkauft wurden, gleich neben dem Olivenöl und den Muscheln.   
  
Lupin: Oh... *geht weiter, aber stoppt plötzlich* Aber die Karten und Kalender sind doch von uns!  
  
Sirius: Äh... ja. *geht schneller* Damdidam...  
  
Schalten wir um zu Snape, der inzwischen in Dumbledores Denkarium gepinkelt hatte und nun fröhlich und erleichtert die Gänge entlang hopste.  
  
Snape: *hüpf* Damdidam...  
  
Doch gerade als er diese frohlockenden Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erschien plötzlich eine kleine Fee (die Gilderoy Lockhart verdammt ähnlich sah).  
  
Fee: Hallo! Ich bin Glinda, die gute Hexe des Nordens! Also... äh... eine Fee! Ja! Äh... *schaut auf ihren Merkzettel* Du hast die Glücksworte gesprochen und hier kommt auch schon dein Glück! Ja. Sonst steht nix mehr auf'm Zeddel hier... *knüll*  
  
Snape: Fee.   
  
Fee: Jaha! Eine 3-Wünsche-Fee!  
  
Snape: Aha. Ähm... wieso hab ich drei Wünsche frei?  
  
Fee: Weil du die magischen Worte ausgesprochen hast, die nur dann wirken, wenn jemand anderes auf der anderen Seite der Welt sie zur selben Zeit auch ausspricht!  
  
Snape: Und wieso kommst du zu mir und nicht zu dem Typen auf der anderen Seite der Welt?  
  
Fee: Weil ich grad in der Nähe war! Ich kann doch nicht überall sein! Also, was wünscht du dir?  
  
Snape: Weltfrieden!  
  
Fee: *beäugt ihn* ...das passt zu dir.  
  
Snape: Dann wünsche ich mir Harry Potters Tod!!  
  
Fee: Tod geht nicht. Liebe übrigens auch nicht. Und alles was teuer als 500 € ist, dürfte auch ein Problem werden.  
  
Snape: Wozu bist du überhaupt nütze? Kannst du _irgendwas_?  
  
Fee: *schon leicht verzweifelt* Äh... ja... hier, sieh mal! *hält einen Penny hoch* Das ist der magische Penny! Er ist hier in meiner rechten Hand! Ich schließe sie! Und jetzt - flopp! *zeigt ihm ihre linke Hand, öffnet sie aber nicht* Jetzt ist er in meiner linken Hand! Und jetzt - flopp! *zeigt ihm ihre Tasche, öffnet sie auch nicht* Jetzt ist er in meiner Tasche! Und nun das magische Handfuchteln! *fuchtelt* Tatataaa! Er ist wieder in meiner rechten Hand!  
  
Snape: ...er war die ganze Zeit in deiner rechten Hand. 

Fee: Oh. Du kennst den Penny-Trick also schon... nagut... äh... aber... OH MEIN GOTT, WAS IST DAS??  
  
Snape: *dreht sich verwirrt um*  
  
Fee: *brummt schnell weg*  
  
Die Fee flog leider ins McGonnagals Büro. "Leider" - weil McGonnagal gerade ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging, nämlich Fliegen mit ihrer Designer-Fliegenklatsche (Modell "Predator") brutal zu töten und dann schließlich auch die Fee zermatschte. Tja, das war wohl das Ende von Glinda, der 3-Wünsche-Fee und ihrem magischem Penny. Zusammen mit anderen Fliegenkadavern landete sie in einer Kiste, in der McGonnagal ihre Beute sammelte. Wenn die Kiste voll war, wollte sie sie Hagrid schenken, damit er Aragok füttern konnte. Obwohl sie in ihren verbliebenen Lebensjahren niemals die ganze Kiste vollkriegen würde, war sie jedoch voller Enthusiasmus dabei, da sie so auch ihre Wut ausleben konnte und gleichzeitig etwas für ihren Body tat.  
  
McGonnagal: *im Trainingsanzug* Ha! Hu! Blam! Dusch! Pow!  
  
Snape: *kommt in ihr Büro* Haben Sie zufällig eine kleine Fee-  
  
McGonnagal: Hua!!!  
  
Snape: *bekommt eine mit der Fliegenklatsche gewischt, fässt sich schmerzerfüllt ins Gesicht und sinkt zu Boden*  
  
McGonnagal: Oh... äh, tummalait, hab sie nicht gesehen!   
  
Snape: *kniet halb auf dem Boden, verdeckt immer noch das Gesicht und gibt keinen Laut von sich*  
  
McGonnagal: *räusper* Äh, ich wollte Sie nicht schlagen, tut es sehr weh??  
  
Snape: *blärrt plötzlich wie 'ne Sirene los* ...uuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄääääääääää...  
  
McGonnagal: *sieht völlig entsetzt um sich und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sagt, dass sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hat*  
  
Snape: *holt Luft* ...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
In diesem Moment kamen Lupin und Sirius an.  
  
Lupin: Och, dujeminee! Was'n mit dir los, Sev? Soll ich pusten?  
  
Sirius: Oder blasen?!  
  
Snape: *holt vom vielen Blärren mehrere Male Luft* McGonngal hami gehaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuun!!!  
  
McGonnagal: *versteckt ihre Klatsche* Ähä!   
  
Apropo Klatsche. Was machte eigentlich Dumbledore? Da er keine Lust hatte wieder in sein Büro zu gehen, geschweigedenn irgendetwas für die Schule zu tun, ging er nach Hogsmeade, um sich ordentlich zu besaufen! Nach seinem zehntem Giga-Becher Butterbier, tratschte er noch mit Filch (der in seinem rotem Abendkleid sehr entzückend aussah), bis er dann schließlich schwankend und ohne jeglichen Orientierungssinn die Straßen entlang wankte und in eine Pfütze fiel. Als er am nächsten Morgen in einem fremden Bett aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass er eine Tätowierung am Arm hatte.  
  
Dumbi: Verdammt! Schon wieder besoffen tätowieren lassen! *will sich am Kopf kratzen* AHH! Nein!! Ich habe einen Pekinesen-schnitt!  
  
Filch: Es heißt "Irokesen-schnitt".  
  
Dumbi: Oh... was waren Pekinesen noch mal?  
  
Filch: Das sind diese Hunde und Katzen mit platten Nasen.  
  
Dumbie: *sieht sich um* Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?  
  
Filch: Ich hab sie auf der Straße liegend gefunden und gleich mitgenommen, sie wären sonst in einer Pfütze ertrunken!  
  
Dumbi: Oh, ich danke ihnen! Und wieso liege ich in ihrem Bett?  
  
Filch: Ähhhhm... weil ich keine Luftmatratze zum aufblasen hatte!  
  
Dumbi: Blasen?!  
  
Filch: Ja, und auf dem Sofa schläft nämlich immer Mrs. Norris!  
  
Mrs. Norris: Miau!  
  
Dumbi: Oh... und wieso hab ich keine Hose mehr an?  
  
Filch: Ähhhhm... die musste ich ihnen ausziehen, weil die ganz dreckig war, ich hab sie gleich in die Waschmaschine geschmissen!  
  
Dumbi: Aber sie liegt doch hier neben dem Bett und sie ist immer noch genauso dreckig wie vorher...  
  
Filch: Ja... äh... meine Waschmaschine ist kaputt, das hab ich aber erst eben gerade gemerkt!  
  
Dumbi: Ach so... und wieso haben Sie keine Hose an?  
  
Filch: Ähhhhm... die hab ich verloren!  
  
Dumbi: Oh... okay! Ich leg mich wieder schlafen! *knallt zurück ins Bett und schnarcht aprupt*  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit an diesem wunderschönen Morgen erblickte ein kleiner Hornschwanzdrache das Licht der Welt - bzw. Hagrid.

Und starb. Denn Hagrid sah einfach zum Kotzen aus. Den Hornschwanzdrachen hatte er sich nämlich per Versandt zuschicken lassen, zusammen mit einer trendy Jeanshose im hippen "bekleckst, verwaschen und vergammelt" - Look und einem rotem Plüschpullover. Die beiden Sachen hatte er nämlich schon anprobiert, aber... die passten nicht so ganz zu seiner Augenfarbe...  
  
Drache: Yikes! *tot*  
  
Hagrid: Oah mist! *schmeißt Drache in'n Mülleimer* Das blöde Ding hat 20 000 € gekostet! Und das ist jetzt schon das dritte mal in diesem Monat!  
  
Ja 20 000 €. Denn Hagrid hatte im Lotto gewonnen und den 8 Millionen Jackpot geknackt.  
  
Werbespot:  
Hagrid: *geht an seiner Juwelen-besetzten Hütte vorbei, hinüber zu seinem Swimming-pool in dem Fang gerade ertrinkt, weil er ein riesiges goldenes Halsband trägt* Ich bin vor kurzem Millionär geworden! Und sie können das auch! Mit Fa- *gasp* FANG!! *rennt aus dem Bild*  
  
Schalten wir um. Aber zu wem?? Da um diese frühe Morgenstund noch nicht sonderlich viel los ist, spuhlen wir etwas vor.  
  
Blibliblillilliblblblbliblillilliblblblli!  
  
Es ist nachmittag. Malwieder und wie immer sitzen die Gryffies herum und langweilen sich. Ron hatte gerade eine Banane gegessen. Spuhlen wir etwas zurück.  
  
Ron: *isst seine Banane rückwärts, so dass es aussieht als würde er mit seinem Mund eine neue bauen*  
  
Das war lustig. Aber nun sollten sie endlich ein Abenteuer erleben!  
  
Neville: Hey Leute! Habt ihr schon gehört? Es ist nicht Sven!  
  
Hermine: Wer ist was nicht?  
  
Neville: *starrt sie an und stellt alle Gehirnaktivitäten ein*  
  
Hermine: Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut.  
  
Neville: *kippt tot um, weil Gehirn keine Aktivität mehr hat*  
  
Hermine: Kann das mal jemand entsorgen, bevor es zu stinken anfängt?  
  
Harry: Man! Seit Tagen sitzen wir hier herum und tun nix, wir müssen malwieder Abenteuer erleben! Wir können uns ja in einen Djungel zaubern und über eine gefährliche Brücke gehen, die droht einzustürzen! Und unter uns ist ein riesiger Lavastrom in dem Krokodile schwimmen!  
  
Ron: Äh... nee.  
  
Harry: *mault* Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen...  
  
Hermine: Wir nehmen jetzt alle einen Zettel und schreiben auf was wir gerne machen wollen und das was allen gefällt machen wir dann!  
  
Und sie krickelten los.  
  
Hermine: *sammelt Zettel ein* Tja, wie es aussieht haben wir alle ein Pony gemalt.  
  
Ron: Das soll kein Pony sein! Das ein Mini-pferd!  
  
Hermine: Aha. Und seit wann magst du Pferde?  
  
Ron: Ich mag keine Pferde, ich hatte nur Lust eins zu malen!  
  
Hermine: Du sollt keine Pferde malen, sondern aufschreiben, was du machen willst!  
  
Ron: Du hast doch auch ein Pony gemalt!!  
  
Hermine: Ja und? Ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen und du bist ein Junge!  
  
Ron: Das hat doch garnichts damit zu tun!  
  
Hermine: Doch! Mädchen mögen Ponys, Jungs mögen Feuerwehrautos!  
  
Ron: Ich hasse Feuerwehrautos!  
  
Hermine: Da fällt mir ein - Draco hat einen Schlafanzug mit Feuerwehrautos drauf.  
  
Ron+Harry: BWAHAHAHAA- woher weißt du das?  
  
Hermine: Äh... habt ihr nie die Geschichte "Draco Dormiens" gelesen?  
  
Harry: Geschichte? Was für 'ne Geschichte? Jemand schreibt Geschichten über uns?  
  
J.K. Rowling: *gasp* Ahh! *schmeißt ihr Notizbuch weg, rennt hinter den nächsten Vorhang und kichert, weil sie sich ganz toll versteckt hat* Hihihihihihihi!  
  
Harry: Ach die... die rennt mir schon mein ganzes Leben hinterher. Aber... das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du weißt wie Dracos Schlafanzug aussieht.  
  
Und dann erzählte Hermine ihre Leidensgeschichte von ihrem erstem Mal mit Draco. Rückblende.  
  
Draco: *lallt Hermine besoffen an* Hallllllllllllllllllo! Herm... Hermeline!!  
  
Hermine: Äh. Hallo.  
  
Draco: Habbichhhh dir eignlichhh schon gesacht dassich dich höppsch find?  
  
Hermine: Äh. Nein.  
  
Draco: Asso. *Minute später* Ch'find dich höppsch!  
  
Hermine: Äh. Danke.  
  
Draco: De?  
  
Hermeine: *versucht ihn zu ignorieren*  
  
Draco: De? De? De? De? De?  
  
Hermine: Was?!  
  
Draco: Has de 'n Freund?  
  
Hermine: Äh. Hast du'n Vogel?  
  
Draco: Hja. Der heiß Kiki!  
  
Hermine: Ich meinte es eigentlich im anderen Sinne, aber... wieso fragst du?  
  
Draco: *stockt* Dsähh... bss.... tjähm... fff... ficken?  
  
Nett, dachte Hermine. Aber da sie an diesem Abend nix vorhatte, ging sie mit ihm. Draco war eh viel zu besoffen, so dass er, gerade als er sich ausziehen wollte, umfiehl und einschlief. Da Hermine sich mit seiner Brieftasche und deren Inhalt nicht zufrieden gab, durchwühlte sie noch seinen Schrank und fand dabei seinen Schlafanzug. 

Ron: Wie?? Das war's schon? Ihr habt nicht miteinander geschlafen?  
  
Hermine: *empört* Nein!  
  
Ron: Aber... wieso?! Ich hätt's gemacht!  
  
Harry: Natürlich, du tust ja auch _alles_ für Geld.  
  
Ron: Na hör mal! Draco ist nicht nur irgendein Typ, der viel Geld hat! Er hat auch innere Werte!  
  
Hermine+Harry: *synchroner Augenaufschlag*  
  
Ron: *bekommt Kreisel in den Augen* Der Typ ist scheißereich verdammt!!! Warum hast du nicht mit ihm geschlafen???  
  
Hermine: Eigentlich ist sein Vater derjenige, dem das ganze Geld gehört. Und ich werde _nicht_ mit ihm schlafen!  
  
Ron: Na und?? Dann vögel _ich_ ihn eben!!! Geld! GELD! GELD!!!  
  
Harry: Stell dir vor du würdest 500 € kriegen, wenn du McGonngal leidenschaftlich küsst, würdest du das machen??  
  
Ron kniff die Augen zusammen, wackelte mit dem Kinn, biss in seine Unterlippe, trampelte auf den Boden und wälzte sich "Öhhhm"-raunend auf dem Sessel herum. Das machte er jedesmal wenn er scharf nachdachte. Jedesmal. Auch wenn sie Arbeiten schrieben. Bei jeder Frage.  
  
Ron: Nee!  
  
Harry: Warum nicht? Du kriegst doch ganze 500 €!  
  
Ron: *angewidert* Ich küss doch keine Määäääääädchen!  
  
Harry: Also... bist du schwul?  
  
Ron: *denkt wieder scharf nach*  
  
Alles was die Gryffies in ihrem Sauerstoffmangel-Rausch ausgeplaudert hatten, hatte Rita Kimmkorn die rasende Reporterin mitgehört. Bzw. ihre magische Schreibfeder, die alles sofort in eine Wahnsinnstitelstory umschrieb. Die Feder hatte Rita nämlich heimlich in den Gryffindorraum geschmuggelt und auf einen Stapel Pergament gelegt (sie selbst stand hinter dem selben Vorhang wie J.K. Rowling). Dämlicherweise war dieser Stapel Harrys Hausaufgabe, die er am nächsten Tag bei Zaubertränke laut vorlesen sollte.  
  
Snape: Ja Harry, äh ich meine Potty... nein! Also Mr. Potter, fangen Sie mal ihre Hausaufgaben vorzulesen! *räusper*  
  
Harry: *liest vor, ohne zu merken, was er liest* Hogwarts, ein Hort von lüsternen Homosexuellen...  
  
Snape: *murmelt, ohne zu merken, dass er murmelt* Wer außer mir ist denn noch ein lüsterner Homosexueller?  
  
Die Hälfte der Klasse hob die Hand.  
  
Snape: Ich hab's gewusst. Ich bin von Schwuchteln umgeben. Lies weiter vor, du Schwuchtel! *zu sich selbst* Das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen...  
  
Und Harry laß weiter vor. Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Geheimnisse heraus, die Harry, Ron und Hermine ausgeplaudert hatten, darunter auch das mit dem Feuerwehrauto-schlafanzug und Draco wurde knallrot.  
Irgendwie wird's langweilig. Drehen wir mal die Heliumflaschen auf und schieben Snape ein Fischstäbchen in den Mund!  
  
Snape: *fiepst* Hey! Tho bin ich doch übahaup keine Autoritäthsperthon mehr!  
  
Genug Schwulitäten. Schalten wir um zu Sirius und Lupin!  
  
Sirius: Oah! Ja! Geil!  
  
Lupin: Oh! Ohh! Ohhh!  
  
Sirius: *knallt Karte auf den Tisch* Ha! 'Ne 7!  
  
Seit einiger Zeit spielten sie nun schon Mau-Mau. Der Leser fragt sich nun nach einer Weile, wie es kommt, dass Sirius noch nicht erkannt wurde und Lupin einfach so in die Schule spaziert kommt, obwohl er doch angeblich ein gefährlicher Werwolf ist und in dem Falle, dass er trotzdem unterrichtet, warum er während der Schulzeit einfach so in Italien bzw. Griechenland herumstolziert.  
Die Antwort ist, dass Lupin eigentlich eine Klassenfahrt nach Italien gemacht hatte, aber die Klasse dort verloren gegangen ist. Sirius hatte er nur zufällig dort getroffen. Und Sirius wurde garnicht mehr gesucht, weil er dem Ministerium gesagt hat, dass alles nur seine böse Zwillingsschwester Siria gemacht hat und das Ministerium ist so dumm und glaubt das auch noch ey!  
  
Lupin: Ich frag mich wirklich wie es meiner Klasse geht...  
  
Schnitt auf ca. 20 Kinder, die verwahrlost und hungernd an einer Statue im Museum stehen und vergeblich auf ihren Lehrer warten.  
  
Sirius: Also ich frag mich wie es Voldie geht...  
  
Keine 100 Meter entfernt wachte Voldie plötzlich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts auf.  
  
Voldie: W- Wo bin ich??  
  
Pomfrey: Sie dürfen sich jetzt nicht aufregen, Sie brauchen viel Ruhe. Sie sind ziemlich tief gestürzt und lagen mehrere Tage im Koma! Und außerdem sehen sie ganz fürchterlich aus, man könnte meinen Sie wären Sie-wissen-schon-wer! *stratzt weg*  
  
Voldie: *überlegt* Hm... Sie erkennt mich nicht... das heißt ich kann hier durch die Schule gehen und Unheil stiften, wie es mir gefällt!! *nimmt Schale mit Gratis-Gummibärchen und isst alle auf einmal* HAR! HAR! HAR! 

Nachdem Voldie sich an den Gummibärchen verschluckt und sie wieder zurück in die Schale gesabbert hatte, beschloss er dem alten Verräter Severus Snape einen Besuch abzustatten!   
  
Snape: *öffnet die Tür* Was?  
  
Voldie: *bedrohlich* Tja, so sieht man sich wieder Severus! *stockt* Hier, hab dir was mitgebracht.  
  
Snape: *bekommt Schachtel Pralinen und Rosen in die Hand gedrückt* ...äh, kennen wir uns?  
  
Voldie: *brodelt* Du erkennst deinen Herren nicht?!  
  
Snape: *sieht ihn lange an* ...nein.  
  
Voldie: Vielleicht fällt dir wieder ein, wer ich bin, wenn du auf deinen rechten Unterarm siehst!  
  
Snape: *sieht seinen Arm lange an* Ähm... Adern... Venen... Haut... Mückenstich...  
  
Voldie: Nein, du Dummkopf! *verzerrte Satan-stimme* Ich bin der größte Schwarzmagier von allen! Der Fürst des Bösen! Der böseste Bösewicht von allen! Ich bin-  
  
Snape: Leberfleck...  
  
Voldie: *gibt auf* AHHRG! Ich meine dein dunkles Mal, du blöder Idiot! Erkennt du mich denn nicht? Ich meine, ich habe Haut, die weißer ist als ein Totenkopf, lange Spinnenbein-finger, Nüstern statt Nase, Schlangenzähne und meine Augen leuchten übrigens rot, das sind doch ziemlich auffällige Merkmale, oder???  
  
Snape: *betrachtet ihn nachdenklich* Pfff... *schüttelt den Kopf* Nee. Tut mir Leid, keine Ahnung...  
  
Voldie: *dreht durch* Ich bin Lord Voldemort!!!  
  
Snape: *gasp*  
  
Voldie: Jahahaar! Und nun Severus, werde ich dich dafür bestrafen, dass du-  
  
Snape: Äh... *verstellt seine Stimme* Ich bin nicht Severus Snape.  
  
Voldie: Stimmt, der hat 'ne ganz andere Stimme... aber wer bist du dann?  
  
Snape: Ähm... Joe... Jack... John... Jeffrey... Jeopardy... Djingiskahn!  
  
Voldie: T-HA! Nun hast du dich verraten, Severus! Niemand hat so einen bescheuerten Namen!  
  
Joe: *heult und rennt weg*  
  
Snape: Tschüß, Joe Jack John Jeffrey Jeopardy Djingiskahn!  
  
Voldie: Nun ist es raus, du heißt garnicht Joe!  
  
Snape: Stimmt. In Wirklichkeit heiße ich Tom. Joe Jack John Jeffrey Jeopardy Djingiskahn ist nur mein Spitzname.  
  
Voldie: Du heißt Tom?  
  
Snape: Äh. Ja.  
  
Voldie: *fällt ihm um den Hals* Ich hieß auch mal Tom! *heul* Fandest du es als Kind nicht auch schrecklich, wenn man dich ständig mit einer Katze aus einer Zeichentrickserie vergleicht?? Du weißt schon, Tom und Jerry! Die scheiß Katze war soo dumm!  
  
Muschi: War das nich'n Kater?  
  
Voldie: Du schon wieder! Ich dachte, du wärst für immer verschwunden?!  
  
Muschi: *sieht an sich herab* Hm... wohl nich, ne?  
  
Voldie: *zu Snape* Du siehst sie auch, oder??  
  
Snape: *verdattert* Äh, da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch was im Ofen! *knallt Tür zu, schließt ab, rastet 5 Schlösser ein, Hochsicherheitstahltür rattert herunter*  
  
Voldie: Verschwinde und komm nie wieder!  
  
Muschi: Vergiss es.  
  
Voldie: *kreisch* NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!  
  
Diesen Schrei hörte Lupin.  
  
Lupin: *schreckt auf* *gasp* *batscht seinen Kopf in die Bananenquarkspeise*  
  
Sirius: Warum zum Teufel machst du das immer?!  
  
Lupin: Ja, tschuldigung, ist so'n Reflex. Meine Mutter war ein Strauß.  
  
Sirius: *runzelt angewidert die Stirn* Ey... dein Vater ist echt krank!  
  
Lupin: Sie war ein Animagi! Aber auch ein unangemeldeter wie du. Und Rita. Stimmt's Rita? *tätschelt einen Käfer* Rita Kimmkorn ist auch ein Animagi. Das wüsstest du, wenn du kürzlich das vierte Buch gelesen hättest.  
  
Sirius: Was für'n Buch?  
  
J.K. Rowling: *schleicht in langen Schritten im Hintergrund vorbei zum nächsten Vorhang*  
  
Lupin: Naja, jedenfalls handelt es sich bei allen Fällen von sogenannter "Sodomie" um einen Animagi.  
  
Sirius: Toll.   
  
Lupin: Also ich find das lustig! Stell dir mal vor, jemand versucht es mit einem Käfer! *prust*  
  
Sirius: Ähm... *erinnert sich was er bei animalhardcore gesehen hat* Ja... Käfer... Ach da fällt mir ein, du hast noch garnicht diesen komischen Nicht-in-einen-Werwolf-Verwandel-Trank getrunken!  
  
Lupin: Oh nein!  
  
Plötzlich schien das Vollmondlicht durch's Fenster! Am Nachmittag. Und Lupin verwandelte sich! In einen Clown. (greetings to schwule priester! ;D)  
  
Lupin: Shit, was soll das denn?? Das liegt bestimmt an den Tabletten, die ich gegen meine Reise-übelkeit genommen habe!  
  
Sirius: Hast du dir die Nebenwirkungen nicht durchgelesen?  
  
Lupin: Also ich denke nicht, dass da stand - Schlaflosigkeit, Kopfschmerzen, Mundtrockenheit, Verwandlung bei Vollmond in einen Clown!  
  
Sirius: *holt Tabletten-zettelchen hervor* ...das steht da aber.

Lupin: Oh. Und jetzt? Steht da auch wie ich mich zurückverwandeln kann?  
  
Sirius: Ne.  
  
Lupin: Meinst du das greichische "Ne", so wie "Ja"??  
  
Sirius: Ne.  
  
Lupin: Was denn jetzt??? ICH WILL KEIN CLOWN MEHR SEIN!  
  
Sirius: Ist doch besser als'n Werwolf.  
  
Lupin: Aber Clown sein ist peinlich...  
  
Sirius: Ach was! Los komm, wir gehen jetzt zur Pommesbude und du wirst sehen, es ist garnicht so schlimm!  
  
Lupin: Hm. Nagut. *latscht los*  
  
Lupins übergroße rote Schuhe: *quietschen bei jedem Schritt* Whek. Whok. Whek. Whok.  
  
Lupin: *bleibt stehen und sieht Sirius strafend an*  
  
Sirius: Was denn? Ich hab nicht gehört, dass deine bescheuerten Schuhe quietschen! Jetzt komm mit!  
  
Schalten wir um zu Dumbledore. Nachdem er endlich einmal schwer an seinem Schreibtisch gearbeitet hatte (Oah man, Kursivschrift ist so schwer!!), war er nun damit beschäftigt mit einer alten Socke zu plaudern, die er sich über den Arm gestülpt hatte. Diese Beschäftigung wurde nach einiger Zeit aber auch langweilig, deswegen lehnte er sich zurück, sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete Sirius und Lupin bei der Pommesbude.  
  
Dumbi: Seit wann steht diese Pommesbude denn da? *holt sein Megafon hervor und brüllt hinein* EY!  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Dumbi: Hm... vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich das Fenster öffne. *öffnet Fenster und brüllt nochmal* EY! SIRIUS! LUPIN!  
  
Sirius: Oh sieh mal, da ist Dumbledore!  
  
Lupin: Hi Dumbledore!  
  
Dumbi: *brüllt irgendwas*  
  
Lupin: Ich versteh nix! Lauter!!  
  
Dumbi: *stellt Megafon auf volle Lautstärke*  
  
In diesem Moment kam McGonnagal in sein Büro.  
  
McGonnagal: Albus, ich muss mit dir reden! Die Schule ist total heruntergekommen und du kümmerst dich um nix!  
  
Dumbi: *dreht sich um und brüllt mit Megafon* MOMENT! ICH UNTERHALTE MICH GERADE!  
  
McGonnagal: *hat Piepen im Ohr*  
  
Dumbi: *brüllt wieder aus'm Fenster, aber ohne Megafon* Hey Lupin! Tolle Schuhe!  
  
McGonnagal: Professor Dumbledore! Es ist wirklich-  
  
Dumbi: *durch Megafon* RUHE BITTE, ICH KANN NICHT VERSTEHEN WAS LUPIN SAGT! *wieder zum Fenster, ohne Megafon* Waaaaas?  
  
Was machen eigentlich die zu Tode gelangweilten Gryffies?  
  
Hermine: Wenn wir schon keine Abenteuer erleben, dann lass uns doch einfach mal wieder rausgehen. Oder einfach nur aufstehen! Nur nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumsitzen!!!  
  
Ron: Aber hier haben wir doch alles was wir wollen. Einen gemütlichen Sessel, das Kaminfeuer, das wir stundenlang anstarren können, bis wir in Trance verfallen und wenn wir irgendetwas über die Außenwelt erfahren wollen, dann fragen wir einfach Ginny. Ginny, was ist draußen so los?  
  
Ginny: *sitzt in einer dunklen Ecke und spielt mit Terror-Barbie (trendy Military-Look, cooles Maschinengewehr und aus Ken spritzt Blut)* Draußen schlecht. Drinnen gut. Ginny Hunger. *beißt in rohes Fleisch*  
  
Ron: Seht ihr? Alles bestens hier, warum sollten wir woanders hingehen?  
  
Hermine: Dann bleib halt hier sitzen! Komm Harry, schließlich bist du die Hauptperson, du musst jetzt mal was erleben!  
  
Und zusammen tüfftelten sie einen Plan aus, um die Slytherins aufzumischen. Sie machten Klingerstreich. Draco machte die Tür vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum auf und sah sich um, aber niemand war da! Und erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Slytherinraum garkeine Klingel hatte und er auch garnicht wusste warum er zur Tür gegangen war, weshalb er nun wie ein Idiot da stand. Alle lachten ihn aus und er wurde wieder knallrot. Das war in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft passiert, da sich sein Feuerwehrauto-schlafanzug Geheimnis schnell herumgesprochen hatte. Durch das viele Rotwerden bekam er einen unregelmäßigen Blutdruck und fiel irgendwann um. Im Zaubertränkeunterricht:  
  
Snape: ...und Gurkenglaswasser.  
  
Draco: *fällt um*  
  
Snape: Oh je. Draco der Schleimer ist ohnmächtig geworden. Da ruf ich wohl mal seine Mutter an. *ruft an*  
  
Narcissa: Hallo, hier ist die Mutter von Draco dem Schleimer?  
  
Snape: Hallo hier ist Prof. Snape. Ihr Sohn ist ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
Narcissa: Oh nein. Wir holen ihn ab.  
  
Snape: Gut. Tüüt.  
  
Narcissa: Lucius?  
  
Lucius: *kommt mit 'nem Tablett Plätzchen aus der Küche* Ja Schatzi?  
  
Narcissa: Hol bitte Draco aus der Schule ab, er ist ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
Lucius: Oh je! *rennt los und schmeißt Tablett hinter sich*  
  
Narcissa: *bekommt Tablett ins Gesicht geballert*  
  
Lucius: *steigt in seinen hellblauen FIAT-Panda und rast los*  
  
Snape konnte zwar nicht mit dem Unterricht fortfahren, da Crabbe und Goyle schon angefangen hatten zu heulen, aber es störte ihn trotzdem als Lucius plötzlich hereingeplatzt kam.  
  
Lucius: *wedelt hibbelig mit den Armen* Oh je, oh je, oh je!!! *bleibt vor Draco stehen und hibbelt weiter* Draco! Wach doch auf! Draco!   
  
Draco: *kommt zu sich*  
  
Lucius: Oh Merlin sei dank!! Draco, alles wird gut! Hier, ich hab dir dein Schnuffeltuch mitgebracht!  
  
Draco: Näh... danke...  
  
Snape: Lucius, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen.  
  
Lucius: Ja natürlich! Ich bring Draco nur schnell ins Auto!  
  
Und er trug Draco weg, zog ihm seine rosane Regenjacke mit weißen Wölkchen drauf an, setzte ihm seinen Dalmatinermuster-Schutzhelm auf und schnallte ihn auf seinem Kindersitz fest. Dann ging er wieder zu Snape ins Büro.  
  
Snape: Ja also, das wichtige, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte - Der dunkle Lord ist wieder da!  
  
Lucius: *gasp* *schmeißt seinen Schlangenstock hinter sich*  
  
Boom! Klirr! Miau!  
  
Snape: Er stand neulich hier an meiner Tür, aber ich konnte ihn abwimmeln! Und... naja, ich dachte das interessiert dich, weil wir ja Todesser waren und so weiter...  
  
Lucius: Ach, ich war doch immer sein Lieblings-todesser! Ich hab immer ordentlich Muggel geärgert, also brauch ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen!  
  
Snape: Ach ja?? Na dann geh mal in den Krankenflügel und frag ihn selbst! Er sitzt da nämlich und frisst Gummibärchen!  
  
Lucius: Oh, und woher weißt du das?  
  
Snape: Hat Madam Pomfrey mir erzählt!  
  
Lucius: Und wieso erzählt sie dir das? Erzählt ihr euch immer alles? Seid ihr befreundet? Ist sie deine beste Freundin? Bist du in sie verliebt?  
  
Snape: Das geht dich garnichts an, du dumme Ziege!  
  
Lucius: Nenn mich nicht Ziege... *überlegt lange für ein passendes, schlagfertiges Schimpfwort* ...du Bock! Wann hat sie dir das denn bitteschön erzählt?  
  
Snape: Neulich!  
  
Lucius: Wann neulich?  
  
Snape: Ja neulich halt! Als sie hier war!  
  
Lucius: Als sie hier war? Nachts oderso?  
  
Snape: Nein!  
  
Lucius: Ach, das hast du dir bestimmt alles nur ausgedacht! Genau wie die Sache mit deinem angeblichen Biss von Voldemorts Schlange Nagini, die in Wirklichkeit nur zwei aufgekratzte Mückenstiche waren!  
  
Snape: Überzeug dich doch selbst, ob ich lüge oder nicht! Voldemort liegt im Krankenflügel!  
  
Lucius: Jaja! Du willst mich nur loswerden! Sag doch ganz einfach, dass du mich nicht magst und ich weggehen soll!  
  
Snape: Ich mag dich nicht. Geh weg.  
  
Lucius: So! Gut! Na dann - auf Nimmerwiedersehen! Du... du... du In-Wirklichkeit-Straßenköter-Blonde-Haare-Haber!!  
  
Snape: *gasp* Dafür bist du garnicht blond, sondern nur *artikuliert besonders deutlich* _blondiert_!  
  
Lucius: Oah! *steigt in seinen FIAT und braust davon*  
  
Schalten wir wieder um zu Harry, der ja jetzt mal wieder was erleben sollte! Nun kommt zum Schluss noch ein großes Action-spektakel voller Spannung! Es war Zeit für ein Quidditsch-battle! Alle Chancen für Gryffindor standen schlecht - Slytherin war im Begriff zu gewinnen! Harry konnte durch seine olle Brille den Schnatz nicht erkennen, da ein großes Gewitter tobte und da Draco ja von Lucius die tolle Regenjacke bekommen hatte, standen seine Chancen natürlich besser. Harry sah etwas goldenes blinken! Er raste darauf zu und beinahe hätte er den Schnatz erfasst, da plötzlich-  
Schalten wir um zu Dumbledore. Der saß auf der Tribüne und spielte GameBoy, weil ihn Quidditsch-spiele immer langweilten. Doch plötzlich schlug ein Blitz in die Tribüne ein und alle stürzten in die Tiefe! Dumbledore fiel in den Matsch und musste zusehen wie die Tribüne seine Lieblingskuh Agathe zermalmte! Von da an hatte auch er schreckliche Angst vor Blitzen. Alles wendete sich jedoch zum Guten - Harry fing den Schnatz, da Draco malwieder ordentlich angeben wollte und gerade den dritten Hyper-Looping gemeistert hatte, als Lucius ihn anschrie.  
  
Lucius: Draco! Steck dein Unterhemd gefälligst in die Unterhose!  
  
Dracos Ehre war dahin und er flog auf die Fresse. Harry war wie immer der Held des Tages. Dumbledore hatte trotzdem furchtbare Angst vor ihm und lief schreiend im Kreis und wurde von nun an für verrückt erklärt, was er ja eigentlich eh schon immer war. Er landete im Krankenflügel und hatte sein Bett gleich neben Voldemort. Sie wurden die besten Freunde, teilten sich Gummibärchen und tauschten Pokémon mit ihren GameBoys. Alle waren glücklich und zufrieden. Alle?  
  
Ginny: *schmollt, weil Terror-Barbie der Arm abgefallen war und sie so nicht mehr das Maschinengewehr halten kann*  
  
THE END  
  
Und nun etwas Werbung:  
  
Terror-Barbie!  
Im Military-Look!  
Mit cooler MG!  
Sie erschießt Ken!  
Oh je!  
  
Scheiß Kind: Wow! Das Blut so echt aus!  
  
*gesungen*  
Terror-Barbie mag Ken nicht mehr  
Terror-Barbie holt ihr Maschinengewehr  
Terror Barbie schießt Ken tot  
Denn Ken ist ein Vollidiot!


End file.
